If You Think I'm Handsome, You Should See My Daddy
by fulltimereviewer
Summary: "Duncan that's not a toy!" Courtney scolded.   "But it says—"   "Yes, it says infant's toy, and last time I checked you're not an infant." Courtney lowered her voice," Although you may have the brain of one." DxC, cute!


_An: okay, this fic was inspired by this onesie I saw at Wal-Mart a while back that said "If You Think I'm Handsome, You Should See My Daddy!" and I got the best idea for a DxC one-shot._

_So I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Total Drama franchise._

* * *

"Tell me why we're here again." Duncan asked slumped over the shopping cart. He puckered his lips out to grasp the icee straw. Duncan began to obnoxiously slurp the blue-raspberry drink.

Courtney snapped her head around, and snatched the drink from her husband's lips. "We're here to add things to the baby registry." He scoffed and muttered something under his breath. "What did you just say?"

Duncan looked at his wife's deathly stare, and cockily repeated what he said before. "Well, what am I here for again?" Courtney clicked her tongue, and went back to scanning baby items.

"You're here to scan the stuff I can't reach, and to lift the heavy stuff." Courtney explained before throwing a pack of bibs in the basket. He sneered at the explanation Courtney gave him.

"So I'm basically here to be your pack mule for today?" He murmured while quickly pushing the cart to catch up with his wife's quick pace.

Courtney placed another item in the cart, and tapped her husband on the nose. "Yep." Duncan rolled his eyes at Courtney's mood swings; which intensified since she became pregnant. One second she would be sad about how she ran out of mocha-mint ice cream, and the next she'd be ecstatic about the evening news coming on.

Duncan followed his duties as pack mule, and trailed his wife around the department. Picking up anything was too heavy and scanning things that were too low or too high on the shelves. "Duncan, do you like the robot or the dinosaur?" And, giving his unimportant opinion on décor for the baby's room.

"Dinosaur, I guess." He nonchalantly said while toying with a teething ring that was hanging from a bouncer. Courtney slapped his hand down.

"Duncan that's not a toy!" Courtney scolded.

"But it says—"

"Yes, it says infant's toy, and last time I checked you're not an infant." Courtney lowered her voice," Although you may have the brain of one." Duncan scoffed and continued to follow Courtney through the store.

Today was just one of those days, were the odd couple would just not get along. The frequency along with the intensity of these days increased since Courtney was pregnant. The even went to bed angry, a rule they made when they moved in together. They vowed to never go to bed angry.

But, on the upside, making up became even more intense since Courtney was pregnant. Duncan read a few pregnancy books (unknown to his wife), and quite a few of them said that a woman's libido went through the roof in she was pregnant. He didn't believe that until he was awakened at midnight several times for some "fun".

Duncan stared at his wife from the corner of his eye. He pretended to be enthralled in reading a description card for a cherry wood rocking chair, but really, he was just gazing at his wife. Yeah, she could be a pain in the ass some days; he knew that he was too. But, those little moments when she just gets out of the shower, and blow dries her hair; or whenever she flinches and hides in his chest when they watch scary movies; and especially when they are lying in each other's arms after making love: she is the most exotic, perfect, hot, sexy, and beautiful woman in the world to him.

Courtney pointed to the check-out area. "Go pay, and give me the keys my feet hurt." she chided. Duncan rolled his eyes, and clicked his tongue. Yup, today was a pain in the ass day. Duncan paid, put the bags in the trunk, and started the drive home without a word.

Courtney looked out of the window as rain pelted down. She sighed, and her breath fogged up the window. She knew that Duncan was peeved with her today. It's not like she could help it. It's just the way she is and the hormones weren't making anything any better. She placed her hands on her stomach. Five more weeks, five more weeks until their son would be here. How would they act with a baby around? Their dysfunctional relationship wouldn't be good for a child. What if the baby grew up to be a delinquent or a crooked politician? It would be all of their faults. She shook these thoughts from her head. No, nothing like that would happen.

When they got home, Duncan and Courtney still weren't talking to each other. This was so stupid, why didn't they just apologize to each other? Courtney opened her mouth to apologize, but Duncan just slammed the door behind him before she could say anything. Courtney sighed and began putting the baby clothes away in all of the drawers that she could reach. She looked around at the baby room. The walls were painted a burnt orange color. Duncan spent all of his only off day last week painting this room, and she didn't even tell him thank you. In fact she yelled at him for twenty minutes about his brush strokes. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. There was only one way that she could apologize right now, only one thing would speak to a cocky Duncan. An ego boost and a big one; and, she had just the thing in mind.

Duncan was sitting in his usual spot on the couch, in fact there was a permanent butt mark there; and he had worked damn hard on it too. He popped open the beer bottle cap with his teeth; he knew that Courtney would probably kill him for doing that but, he didn't care at that she thought at that point. He was just too fed up with her today. Courtney came in the living room, and sat next to him. "Baby?" She whispered. Duncan grunted in return. Courtney refrained from making a Neanderthal comment. "I know you're mad at me. But," Courtney laid a onesie on his lap," I thought this would make smile… or smirk in your case."

Duncan smirked as he read the onesie, "_If You Think I'm Handsome, You Should See My Daddy"_. He pulled his wife in and gave her a passionate peck, "Papa Duncan likes." That's when Courtney knew.

_**Maybe this baby would turn out okay.**_

* * *

_an: Okay, I wrote most of this before the DxC break up. But, they will forever live in my heart. Long Live DxC, but I respect DxG shippers! (: Best Wishes to you all! Tell me if you would like a sequel to this OR a series of one-shots! Maybe I'll do both. Who knows?_

_Best Wishes,_

_fulltimereviewer_

_**(:**_


End file.
